reedpopfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/IDW 2014 Exclusives at NYCC
New York Comic-Con is coming soon, and IDW has finally announced some cool exclusives that will be available at the 2014 Con! Keep reading to see what's available. If you're interested in their FULL shopping guide, just click here! ARTIST’S EDITIONS *Walter Simonson Manhunter Artist’s Edition HC **NYCC will the launch this Artist's Edition which presents the original run of Manhunter, as well as a classic Batman story, Dr. Fate, Metal Men, and Captain Fear tales with a gorgeous convention-variant cover. **$125, Limited to 175 copies, 2 per person - preorder here *Marvel Covers Artist's Edition HC **This unique Artist's Edition features an amazing "Best of" selection of gorgeous covers by a veritable who's who of the medium, from Neal Adams to Art Adams, Frank Miller to Jack Kirby, Jim Steranko to Jim Starlin complete with a convention-variant cover featuring Frank Miller’s landmark cover to Daredevil #181. **$125, Limited to 175 copies, 2 per person - preorder here 3A TOY *NYCC WWR EVOL 4SQUARE – MLTA **Exclusively available through IDW Publishing, the yellow robot known as MLTA is Ashley Wood and 3A Toys' 2014 New York Comic Con offering as part of the October 3A Tour. We suggest you pre-order yours now because these robots won't last long! **$80, Limited to 70 pieces, 1 per person - preorder here $10 HARDCOVER & TRADE PAPERBACK *V-Wars: Volume 1: Crimson Queen TP **The first five issues of the runaway hit series by New York Times best-selling author, Jonathan Maberry. If you’ve wanted to check out V-Wars, but missed the first two sold-out issues, here’s where to check it out, complete with a convention-variant cover by fan-favorite Ryan Brown! **$10, Limited to 200 copies, 5 per person *Skylanders: The Kaos Trap HC **The #1 kids videogame and hottest-selling toy, SKYLANDERS comes to your bookshelf in all-new comic-book adventures with a convention-variant cover featuring the Doom Raiders! **$10, Limited to 500 copies, 5 per person THERE IS SOMETHING FOR EVERYONE! *Little Nemo: Return to Slumberland #1 **Here is the first chance for fans to get a convention-variant cover for issue #1 of the all-new, all-ages series full of magic and whimsy from award-winning creators Eric Shanower (Adventures in Oz) and Gabriel Rodriguez (Locke & Key). As usual, supplies are limited so make sure to come by the IDW booth and secure your copy! **$10, Limited to 500 copies, 5 per person *Edward Scissorhands #1 **The all-new adventure revisiting Edward Scissorhands two decades after the end of the fan-favorite movie is launching at NYCC with a convention-variant cover featuring beautiful line art by Gabriel Rodriquez! **$10, Limited to 400 copies, 5 per person *Dungeons & Dragons: Legends of Baldur’s Gate #1 **Generations have passed since the original Heroes of Baldur's Gate saved the city and the Realms. Now a new threat rises and an unlikely group of misfits are thrust into adventure! The quest begins at NYCC with a convention-variant cover featuring art by Max Dunbar and colors by series writer Jim Zub. **$10, Limited to 400 copies, 5 per person *Mars Attacks Art Gallery **This special ad-free art gallery issue presents an out-of-this-world array of hand-drawn Mars Attacks card art curated by IDW Limited. The rare art in this book comes from a wide array of TOPPS, IDW and sketch card all-star talent done in the grand tradition of Mars Attacks trading cards! There will be two convention variant covers to collect: **Convention variant cover by Katie Cook - $10, Limited to 200 copies, 5 per person **Convention Sketch Cover (blank) to be filled by the artist of your choice - $10, Limited to 300 copies, 5 per person *G.I. Joe #1 **Two convention-variant covers will be available for the premiere issue of this exciting new series written by a master of military fiction, Karen Traviss: **Convention variant cover by Robert Atkins and Joana Lafuente - $10, Limited to 300 copies, 5 per person **Convention Sketch Cover (blank) to be filled by the artist of your choice - $10, Limited to 400 copies, 5 per person Category:Blog posts Category:2014 NYCC Exclusives